1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting terminal parts of electrodes of a plasma display panel (PDP), and a PDP having the same, and more particularly, to a structure for connecting terminal parts of electrodes of a PDP, by which discharge electrodes and terminal electrodes may be reliably connected with each other, and a PDP having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Plasma display panels (PDPs) are widely considered to be the best replacement for conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices. Generally, a plasma display device contains a discharge gas sealed between two substrates having a plurality of electrodes, and applying a voltage to the electrodes generates a discharge that excites a phosphor material to generate light.
A drive circuit substrate applies voltages corresponding to an image signal to drive a PDP. Also, exposed edges of the discharge electrodes are typically connected to terminal electrodes, which are connected to the drive circuit substrate via signal transmitting members.
For a conventional opposing discharge PDP in which discharge electrodes are located inside barrier ribs, a height difference may exist between the discharge electrodes, which are located inside the barrier ribs, and the terminal electrodes, which are formed on a substrate.
Thus, when electrically connecting the ends of the discharge electrodes and the terminal electrodes to each other, the ends of the discharge electrodes may be damaged, or the discharge electrodes may be shorted together. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a structure for connecting terminal parts of electrodes, by which discharge electrodes and terminal electrodes may be reliably and efficiently connected with each other.